Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional scroll saw 10 is known and includes a base 12, a worktable 14 pivotally mounted to the base 12, and a cutting assembly 16 mounted to the base 12. When a workpiece is placed on the worktable 14, the saw blade 162 of the cutting assembly 16 can be operated to cut a predetermined cut line on the workpiece, or to cut a bevel face on the workpiece, subject to rotation of the worktable 14 relative to the base 12.
Further, in order to facilitate changing of the saw blade 162 and to avoid interference of the rotated worktable 14 with the cutting operation of the saw blade 162, the scroll saw 10 may be equipped with a circular cover plate 18 on the worktable 14. The circular cover plate 18 has a T-shaped clearance slot 182 for movement of the saw blade 162 therein. However, when the saw blade 162 is to be changed or replaced, the circular cover plate 18 must first be detached from the worktable 14. After the saw blade 162 is changed or replaced, the circular cover plate 18 must be repositioned and refastened to the worktable 14. Thus, the saw blade replacement procedure is complicated and time consuming. Further, two facilitate inserting the saw blade 162 through the T-shaped slot 182, the T-shaped slot 182 must have a certain width, normally about 4-5 times greater than the width of the saw blade 162. Thus, due to the large width of the T-shaped slot 182, there is a strong likelihood that a small workpiece may fall from the worktable 14 through the T-shaped slot 182 or become jammed within the T-shaped slot 182. Further, the blade changing or replacement operation is inconvenient.